


Camping Trip with the Added Fun of Ditches

by SydWritesSickfics



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camping, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Whump, accurate characterization and good endings?? who are they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydWritesSickfics/pseuds/SydWritesSickfics
Summary: Prompt: Omg I want to read a camping trip gone wrong. Like, not a summer camp fic; just a random day when David takes Max (and Gwen?? You know I’m a sucker for Gwen) camping and just ALL THE SHIT goes wrong. And it’s not because David is incompetent because he’d obviously be fucking amazing at camping. But their luck is just THAT BAD. Like sickfic, whump, I don’t care, call me when it’s done.That is all. :PIn which David falls in a ditch and I don't write injury whump.





	Camping Trip with the Added Fun of Ditches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wicked42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked42/gifts).



The old car screeched, braking hard against the rocky ground. The last traces of daylight was flickering fast in the sky, turning dark with the first few stars shimmering on the horizon. Max sat laid across the backseat, watching the seemingly limitless stretch of green pass by the window, head jerking forward when he heard David's annoyingly chipper voice coming from the front seat. 

"We're here!" he said, a smile spreading across his face. He was in his element, no doubt about that, and he looked around the forest and treated it like a home. He looked back and forth between Max and Gwen- who might have actually fallen asleep.

"No, really? I thought we just broke down in the middle of the woods." He rolled his eyes, soaking up the small amount of satisfaction that came from a quick falter in David's expression. However, it didn't stay like that for long, and almost immediately he was back to his not-so-normal normal happiness. 

He turned to the passenger seat, giving Gwen a small shake to wake her up. She jolted up, grabbing at her phone as it fell from its spot where it had landed when she had fallen asleep. "I'm awake, I'm awake. Are we here?"

"Yep! Now, we don't have much time before it gets dark, so we've got to work fast to get set up!" David said, already getting out of the car. Gwen and Max soon followed, though they weren't much help. Not to their own fault, really. Moreso how ridiculously fast David could set up a campsite. 

"Now, everyone get a good night's rest, we've got a big day tomorrow!" 

\---

They were going on a hike, much to Max’s disdain. It was barely the crack of dawn when David had woken them up from their tents, dressed and packed and ready to go, leaving a half asleep Max and Gwen in the dust. 

“I thought I left hiking at camp,” The three had arrived at the beginning of the trail, getting everything ready before they went. “I also thought I left camping at camp, but I guess I should’ve known that you would drag me back here.”

David frowned. “Now, Max. Hiking and camping both-"

Max cut him off. "Yeah no, we're not doing that. Is our trail guide coming anytime soon?"

"I'll be your tour guide! Don't worry, I know this trail like the back of my hand. It really is beautiful. I'm sure you'll see that when we get there. Speaking of which, should we go?" David said, smile spreading across his face already.

The trail really was beautiful (as David had insisted) with colorful plants lining the dirt road and early slivers of sunlight filtering through the treetops. It was still incredibly early when they had left, Max and Gwen still half asleep without a single hint of the sun in the sky. The walk was almost never quiet, with David always pointing out some plant or bird and explaining what he knew about it. They weren't really grasping any of the information, but the voice mixed nicely with the sounds of early morning.

They had stopped abruptly at a point, leaving Max and Gwen puzzled. David turned to face them, stance unsteady where he stood. Peering just slightly past him, a pit that was a good few feet deep with rocks scattered all across the ground could be seen. 

"This is where we have to be careful. This trail has places like this where the terrain is very rough, and leads into areas with large ditches. Still, if we avoid them, we should be fine and be able to continue to appreciate the trail and it's-"

He misstepped, or his foot slipped, or the ground just came out from under him or something. No matter what had happened, David had gone falling into the ditch behind him, leaving Max and Gwen horrified and stuck in their places. They had only snapped out of their trances when they heard a small "help" coming from the side. Gwen had been the first to move, rushing to investigate it. She found David, gripping a thin and easily breakable vine, using it as his only lifeline to stop him from falling into the awaiting pit. 

"Jesus christ, David, how do you get yourself into this?" Gwen muttered under her breath. It was such an action movie type situation, it didn't seem like it could be real. She didn't have much time to think about it, though, as the vine David was holding on to was splitting to its last shreds. "Okay, nevermind," she said, her voice starting to become faster as she spoke. "This is fine. Just grab my hand. I'll pull you up." David reached forward to grab her hand, inches away from gripping it.

The vine snapped. 

Gwen tried her hardest to grab on to his arm as he fell, but to no avail. "Are you okay?" she called. It was a stupid question, he obviously wasn't okay. He had just fallen into a huge hole for god's sake! She could have caught him, she could have stopped this, _she could have- ___

____

Max's voice took her out of her thoughts. "Hey, are we going to go get him or not?" She looked at where he had fallen, and felt relief flood her as he sat up. He was scratched up, sure, but he would be okay.

"Let's go get him."  
\-----  
Getting down to the ditch wasn't easy. Provided, they weren't supposed to be down there, but as they took a while to get down and not a sound could be heard from David, they both wished there was a ladder or stairs or something other than sliding down.

They finally reached the floor, and when Max pointed out a flash of red hair near where they were standing, they bolted to go reach it. There, they found David, fairly injured, but okay. 

Or, mostly, at least.

"David! Thank god you're alright." Gwen said, practically jumping on him and wrapping him in a tight hug. "I thought you were dead for a bit there."

"Literally anyone else would be dead." Max added, though he gave David a small hug as well. "Now, let's go back and fix him, then hopefully we can go home."

"But we still have the rest of the trail to finish!" David stood up hastily, leaning on Gwen when shaky legs wouldn't support him. 

"Are you fucking insane? You may be immortal or something-" Max mumbled something about being hit by a bus "-but you literally just fell into a ditch. We're not finishing." David looked like he was going to argue, but decided against it. Rather, the three started out to leave.

Getting out of the ditch was harder than getting in, especially now that they had David with them. The climb that was already steep before seemed even steeper now that is was an uphill climb, and the thorn ridden branches dangling in front of them seemed like an unavoidable invitation to be scratched up. Still, they ended up back up at the top more or less in one piece. They hadn't gone far, but just like getting up, it seemed infinitely harder on the way back. David leaned more and more on her as they walked, to the point where it suddenly seemed that she was the only thing stopping him from toppling to the ground.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking through the trail, they got back to the campsite. "Don't get up. I'm getting the first aid kit," she said, sitting him down in the tent. She turned to Max. "Watch him."

"Gwen, I don't-" David started, but she was already gone and digging through a bag somewhere else in the small camp. He turned to see Max, standing there with a small smirk ever present on his face. 

"Know that trail like the back of your hand, huh?" he said, a signature sprinkle of mischief in his eyes, but this time, there was something... different? It was dampened, by something that could almost resemble concern.

"I didn't mean to fall, Max. Everyone makes mistakes."

Max waved him off. "Yeah yeah. I didn't say it was your fault. Still, messing with you is no fun if both your legs are broken." David gave a smile, and as much as he would deny it for the rest of time, he could've sworn Max returned it. The tent opened and Gwen stepped in holding out the first aid kit.

"This should be enough, for now at least. We can't fix everything, but we'll be fine. I think." She started doing what she could, which was a lot more than she had expected. She was so used to the terrible medical that Camp Campbell had. The three sat in silence, staying like that for a minute or two before someone spoke again. The words spoken though, stood heavier in the air than silence. 

"I'm sorry."

There was a pause. "For falling into a ditch?" Gwen asked, trying her best to quell the awkwardness that had overtaken them.

"For ruining the camping trip. It was going to be so much fun, and-"

He was cut off by a snort coming from Max in the corner. "Hate to break it to you, but you were the only one who really wanted to come. Besides, if you care that much, we can come another time. For right now, focus on not fucking yourself up more than you already have."

David smiled. "Thank you." Silence settled over them once again, but this time, it was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> It's done and I'm actually somewhat proud of it? It's a miracle. I was gonna make this another overheating fic bc I can write that really well (personal experience bodes well), but I actually have some originality who knew. I don't write injury whump like ever, hence that my username is SydWritesSICKFICS, but I got through by being super vague. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic! (also if there are any bits of this that make no sense it's probably bc I wrote most of this at like 2 in the morning across a few days and I didn't seriously proofread it.)


End file.
